


In your hands are all the pleasures of the world

by CardiacCrisis



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (perhaps that's technically a D&D tag but it's accurate!), Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Aziraphale gets handsy, Aziraphale is effortless, Body Worship, Crowley Has Breasts (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, M/M, Magic Hands, Many Magic Hands, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/pseuds/CardiacCrisis
Summary: Crowley really likes to lay back in Aziraphale's lap and chest, resting his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and enjoying Aziraphale's affectionate wandering hands and kisses, not to mention his body heat. It's such a lovely indulgence when Aziraphale takes care of him like this, holding him close while Crowley writhes luxuriously against Aziraphale's warm, soft body and bucks lazily into his hand.One day, Aziraphale finds himself wishing he had extra hands with which to caress his beloved demon, then realized... there's nothing stopping him!One-shot PWP, established relationship in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	In your hands are all the pleasures of the world

It was such a luxury, this, to have Crowley in his lap, to trail his hands from his crown of red curls, along his thin chest, and as far along his gangly legs as Aziraphale could reach. With Crowley's back pressed against Aziraphale's chest and his head tipped back on Aziraphale's shoulder, it was difficult for Crowley to reach back and caress the angel pressed against his spine, even with his questionably humanoid limbs. He could simply relax and let Aziraphale take care of him, his thoughts able to slow down from their usual frenzied pace. 

And Aziraphale did so love those rare moments when his demon was able to focus solely on his own pleasure, limited to pressing heated kisses onto Aziraphale's neck and jaw or snuggling deeper into Aziraphale's hold. Of course, Crowley could also say anything he liked, though he rarely managed more than jumbled consonants, soft hisses, and blissful little moans when Aziraphale held him like this, warming up his reptilian blood with the angelic heat of his body. Crowley's helpless sounds of delight were Aziraphale's guide, his clever hands exploring Crowley's sensitive skin and scales to find what made him sing out with pleasure and shudder apart with bliss. 

Today they were sprawled like this on their new couch in the South Downs, after a lovely day at the farmer's market. Crowley had rather successfully stirred up his brand of mild chaos, unleashing a flock of indignant geese on the townsfolk, and Aziraphale had obligingly given a bit of divine inspiration to a young woman, who was able to courageously drive back the beasts and win over her lady love. The satisfaction of a job badly done had driven Crowley to declare a self care day, which mostly consisted of gulping down several chocolate truffles and draping himself onto Aziraphale's lap to be doted upon. 

And Aziraphale did indeed dote on him with all the love in his heart, holding his precious serpent close and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. 

"You are such a marvel, my dear," he whispered, a hand smoothing down Crowley's buttoned shirt. "Did you know that seeing you in the sunlight takes my breath away each and every time? So perfectly radiant!"

Crowley immediately flushed at the praise, still unused to hearing Aziraphale's adoration spoken so plainly. He turned his face away and mumbled something that sounded like a returned compliment, and Aziraphale was very pleased to hear that instead of the deflection or negation Crowley usually went for. 

"Thank you, love," said Aziraphale, pressing another kiss just under Crowley's ear as his fingers slipped between the buttons of Crowley's shirt to trace little circles onto his bare skin. "Would you like me to take this off, darling? Or shall we keep things light today?"

"Off, please," begged Crowley, turning back to stare into Aziraphale's eyes with his golden ones, slitted pupils already slightly dilated. "Could hardly take my eyes off your bloody beautiful hands today. I've been wanting you to touch me so badly, angel!"

It was Aziraphale's turn to blush, and he thanked Crowley with a soft kiss on the mouth. "That makes two of us, my dear boy. You don't know how tempted I was to slide my hands up your shirt, right there in the market, to enjoy the heat of the sun on your skin." He did so as he said it, slipping a hand under the fabric to stroke a line from the center of Crowley's chest down to his belly. 

Crowley sighed in pleasure, tension leaving his body as Aziraphale stroked soothingly along his underbelly. "Good," he sighed, and he didn't even scramble to replace the four-letter word. Instead, he worked on unbuttoning his shirt to give his angel more room to caress him.

Aziraphale hummed his approval, nuzzling at the crook of Crowley's neck and pressing a kiss there each time Crowley undid a button, hand still caressing his demon. Crowley's progress slowed with each kiss as he soaked in Aziraphale's warmth and love. He made a victorious noise when he finally managed to undo the last button, and Aziraphale's soft plump hand was able to stroke freely from the delicate line of his neck all the way down to his beltline.

"Mmm," hummed Aziraphale as he mapped Crowley's chest and belly, hugging him securely close. "So lovely! Just look at you, my dear! How blessed am I to have such a handsome devil all to myself?" He snapped his fingers to disappear both Crowley's shirt and his own, and the lovely skin-to-skin contact made them both sigh with bliss. Aziraphale let go of Crowley's waist so he could slide both of his hands up Crowley's chest and cup the small breasts he enjoyed manifesting lately. "Delightful," he murmured into Crowley's ear as he gently kneaded them, toying with the peaked nipples between his fingers. "Every inch of you brings me joy, my darling Mister Anthony J Crowley."

Crowley was starting to writhe slowly with pleasure, arching his spine to press his chest further into Aziraphale's hands. "Yours," he gasped. "All yoursss." 

"You certainly are!" beamed Aziraphale, and he pressed a big sloppy kiss onto Crowley's exposed neck as he alternated between toying with Crowley's breasts and smoothing calming strokes down along his belly. "And I'm _so_ happy to be all yours as well, my dearest, darling boy! Every day with you is a sparkling new treasure."

Crowley groaned in helpless delight at the gentle strength of the hands caressing him, warm and smooth after millennia of avoiding swords and hard labor. His angel was so clever and attentive, quickly learning how to guide Crowley up to the peak of pleasure and keep him dancing around it, floating in rapturous bliss for as long as possible without tipping into discomfort or overwhelming him with too soon a release. 

Just now, his small breasts were so new and sensitive, they weren't a usual part of his snaky corporation, and it was only after the almost-apocalypse that he wore them with any frequency. Even certain fabrics could chafe against his nipples when simply wearing them, and yet Aziraphale had patiently worked out what made him feel riotously good. Warm fingertips circling his areolas, padded hands cupping his breasts close, the suggestion of a pinch onto a stiff nipple. Crowley could cum just like that, especially those times when Aziraphale lowered his head to wrap his fussy mouth around a breast, to lick and suck like Crowley was the most exquisite mousse in London.

Crowley's hips started to counterpoint his wiggles with little bucks into the air as his arousal grew. Aziraphale grinned at that familiar little dance, and one of his hands lowered to cup the jutting bulge in Crowley's trousers. 

"How does a handjob sound, Crowley dear?" asked Aziraphale cheerfully, gently squeezing Crowley's heated erection in his palm as he tweaked a stiff nipple with his other hand. 

"Sssuperb," hissed Crowley, bucking enthusiastically against Aziraphale's hands. He tucked his head under Aziraphale's chin to prove his enthusiasm. Perhaps it had been a bit embarrassing when Aziraphale found out that red-bellied black snakes pressed their chin onto the head of their mate to indicate that they'd like to bone, but it made it easy to ask for pleasure without words or pressure. And if Crowley's hindbrain went slightly ballistic at the feel of Aziraphale's chin on his head or the feel of Aziraphale's curls against his chin, well, that was a bonus. 

Aziraphale happily pressed down on Crowley's head with his own, and, as they had gotten into the habit of doing lately, the barriers between their souls dropped a little, and they could both feel the rush of pleasure flooding Crowley at the gesture and the matching squeeze of his cock. Crowley shuddered, and Aziraphale moaned, and they both scrambled to jam Aziraphale's hand into Crowley's pants. It was a tight fit, but it felt damn good when Aziraphale's soft hand squeezed around Crowley's twitching erection. They both wriggled in pleasure, then Aziraphale snapped away all the rest of their clothing. It was bliss as they were stacked perfectly together, skin to skin, Aziraphale stroking Crowley's freed cock with something akin to reverence. 

"Ahhhhhh," gasped Crowley, and after some enthusiastic bucking, he paused to look at Aziraphale with surprise. "Effortlesssss?"

"Yes dear," said Aziraphale with another indulgent squeeze of Crowley's cutely curved cock, his free arm hugging Crowley tight. "I just want to feel _you_ tonight. I'll manifest something the next time, if you like."

"Anything you want, angel," Crowley promised, kissing Aziraphale's jaw over and over until Aziraphale turned to press their mouths together. They traded lush and deep kisses while Aziraphale held Crowley close and miracled up heated lube to stroke onto Crowley's already-leaking cock, and it was good. 

But Aziraphale didn't want to _just_ hold Crowley and stroke his cock. He wished he could still play with Crowley's precious little breasts and smooth his hands over his belly and comb through his hair with his fingers and hold Crowley's lovely hands, all at the same time. It was a wild idea, a greedy one, to want to treat Crowley and himself to such intense mutual pleasure. And it didn't take long for Aziraphale to realize that nothing was stopping him from doing all those things simultaneously, and even more if they desired it. 

Crowley gasped into Aziraphale's mouth as hands cupped his breasts again and rolled his nipples between their fingers. He sighed as hands stroked lovingly over his belly. He moaned as hands finger-combed his hair, and tugged just lightly enough to send electricity rippling down his spine. Soft fingers threaded between Crowley's and he happily squeezed his beloved's hands. 

Then Crowley realized that something was different, and he looked down, blown-out pupils taking a minute to focus on the many ghostly blue hands (and two normal ones) caressing his body. Each hand was just as deliciously plump and gentle and strong as Aziraphale's normal hands, sporting the same wedding and pinky rings his beloved always wore.

"Angel," Crowley breathed. "You're a bloody fucking genius!" He pulled one of the magic hands holding his up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss onto the glowing back of it. 

Aziraphale flushed with pleasure, able to feel each lush brush of Crowley's skin through his extra hands. "Oh, you flatter me, temptacious serpent!" He kissed Crowley again, more urgently this time, as more hands appeared to caress Crowley's skin. There were fingers tracing over his Adam's apple, palms smoothing down his inner thighs, nails lightly scratching the back of his skull. Two hands squeezed around Crowley's cock, encouraging him to fuck into them as another hand expertly massaged his balls. 

Soon Crowley was gasping and crying out and writhing wildly with pleasure, orgasming once, then twice, then three times, Aziraphale's love and power sustaining him. 

"That's right, Crowley," Aziraphale moaned, equally breathless and feverishly aroused as his husband. "Come for me."

Crowley did again, and in his wild efforts to snuggle back even more against Aziraphale's warm and soft tummy and chest, he manifested his great black wings. But once Aziraphale caught sight of their iridescent beauty, hands settled on each wing and indulgently groomed the already sleek feathers, focusing on bringing the most pleasure with indulgent squeezes and the gentle scratches of manicured fingernails. 

Crowley howled in ecstasy as Aziraphale moaned a rich counterpoint, and each consecutive orgasm that hit them was only slightly stronger than the constant pleasure of so many hands working each sensitive spot on Crowley's body. There were now hands caressing his scaled feet and hands teasing the outer rim of his asshole, lubed-up fingers gently working their way into him, and a hand dedicated to just periodically snapping away all the cum pouring from Crowley's cock. 

And _oh_ it was bliss, asscheeks squeezed open, those strong fingers fucking into him at just the perfect angle, hands tugging and twisting at his cock in just the perfect way to make him almost ceaselessly spurt cum, Aziraphale's body hot and soft and perfect against his back, fingers tugging just right at his hair and feathers, hands cupping and rolling his breasts and balls, Aziraphale's moaned song of pleasure as he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses onto Crowley's shoulders, thumbs tenderly caressing Crowley's hands, and all the other hands stroking and massaging at his chest and arms and legs. It was a hot and fevered orchestra of bliss, of being so loved and known that not a single inch of Crowley was left untouched, teased and soothed and indulged all at once. It was beyond anything even millennia of fantasies could imagine, and infinitely more precious, because it was real, it was now, and they both knew they could do this again any time they liked without danger or fear. 

Soon it was too much for even Aziraphale and Crowley's combined and magically enhanced stamina, and they howled together in a final release as the hands worked them through it, playing Crowley's body like the devil's own fiddle and slowly bringing them down from the high with lighter and lighter touches. 

They collapsed sideways on the couch, bodies still humming with bone-deep pleasure after their exertions. 

"That was fucking brilliant," Crowley said, wriggling around until he was laying belly-to-belly on top of Aziraphale, nuzzling at his soft neck and chin as sleep started tugging on his eyelids. 

"Agreed," sighed Aziraphale, supremely satisfied. He was down to just the two usual hands, and he put them to good use, hugging Crowley close. 

"'magine how good those extra hands'd be with hemipenes," mumbled Crowley. "Damn bloody good, I'd wager."

Aziraphale laughed and pressed a big kiss onto Crowley's snake tattoo. "I would chasten you for your insatiable greed and lustful temptations, my terrible serpent, if I wasn't already looking forward to the same thing myself. Lord, but I _do_ love to touch your body so. And I love to make you lose your mind with pleasure. You bear ecstasy so well, my dear boy."

Crowley turned a bright red again, glad his face was already hidden against Aziraphale's neck. "Angel, you can't just _say_ things like that. Not when I've just cum'd myself out not two minutes ago!"

Aziraphale sniffed in mock indignation, his grin evident in the tone of his voice. "I'm certain that if I provided the right provocation, that my dear serpent would quickly _rise to the occasion_."

"Aziraphale, that's scandalous! Naughty angel!" praised Crowley, and he laughed when Aziraphale wiggled happily underneath him. Then a yawn escaped Crowley. "Mmm… really _am_ wrung out though. You can read if y'want, 'm gonna be dead to the world for a few hours."

"I'm happy to nap with you this time, my love." Aziraphale snapped, and they were in their bed, bundled together in warm blankets. "And afterwards, I'm thinking a scrummy dinner at the new place down near the beach would be wonderful!"

Crowley didn't respond because he was already asleep, snorting little hisses against Aziraphale's collarbone. But that was alright, because Aziraphale fell asleep almost immediately after, and they slept well and dreamt of everything they loved best.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about red-bellied black snakes is a true fact, and Crowley's reaction to Aziraphale responding with a chin-press of his own is definitely inspired by [@entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)'s excellent [Serpentine](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893415) series! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
